Shh Runo
by Eduard123s1
Summary: Dan and Runo love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fan fiction.**

**If you guys enjoy remember to review so I can improve on the up coming chapters.**

**Dan X Runo**

-Chapter 1

Runo laid in the grass by a lake, looking at the stars. She turned her head to see Dan who was still holding her hand tightly, She couldn't help but blush a bit. His messy hair laid back on the grass. The way he looked at the stars reminded her of something.

"_Thats the way he looked at me for the first time_" she thought.

They had been silent for the past ten minutes.

"_When should I do it_", she thought to herself again."_It is time_"

Then she broke the silence, "Dan"

He turned his head to see Runo was now sitting up straight looking at him.

"D-Dan I need to", she froze, she didn't know what to say now.

"What is it Runo" he replied in a happy mood

"I - can you close your eyes", she had finally said it there was only one thing to do.

Dan closed his eyes. Runo felt her heart beating faster and faster. Her face was turning redder and redder..She leaned in with her eyes closed as well. She was now almost fully on top of him. The moon and the stars where shinning around them. She felt her lips touch something warm and comforting. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid Dan would fell it. But It was okay. Little later she slowly pulled her self up away from his lips. She had finally did it.

"D-Dan I-" Runo started blushing really hard. Dan cut her off.

"Shh", he whispered while putting a finger on her lips to silence her, "Shh"

He reach out to grab Runo on the back. She was blushing so hard she looked like a red balloon. He pulled her down to his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a tear of she fell asleep in Dan's hands, listening to his heart beat.

-**Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**Please review so I can improve the story**

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this is going to be a friday series and thanks to the reviewers and favoriters. And the chapter I will try to make longer.**

**The POV are weird a bit**

-Chapter 2

Runo laid on Dan's chest. Closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had a dream about the first day they met.

**Dream**

"Oh no I an late. I need to get to the cafe.", I screamed leaving my friends behind at the park, "I have never been late!"

I ran as fast as I could, my blue unique hair waved behind me. The sun was shining in my emerald green eyes.

"My moms is going to kill me!", i thought in my head, "I should slow down the sun is to bright"

I was approaching the last turn on the path. I turn by the curb and then the next thing I know I was on the ground rubbing my head. I look up to see who it was. It was a boy around my age. He had really messy brown hair but it suit him somehow.

"You should watch where your going", the said rubbing his head then reaching out his had to grab the groceries that had fallen out of the bag he was holding the looked up, to see me. I was ready to pull all the hair of of his head.

"YOU ARE THE OE WHO SHOULD LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING!", I yelled so load that everybody around turned to look at us, but he was still staring in to me emerald eyes. Then I saw his beautiful chocolate orbs. "DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID!"

"Did any one ever tell you, you look beautiful when you are angry? ", he replayed still staring into my eyes clueless.

_"No one ever told me I was beautiful not even my parents or my friends no one." , _I thought to my self looking surprised and blushing a little."_Wait I'm late!_"

I stool up and ran to the restaurant leaving the boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present**

Dan noticed it was getting late, he didn't want to wake Runo who was sleeping happy on his chest. He put his hand on her beautiful reflective hair. He laid there and stroked it for a long time. He had loved Runo from the first day he had seen her. Then he chuckled a little remembering the first day they had met. He had ran into her on a side walk. Most of his friends said it like "Love at first site" or "You probably hid your head" stuff like that. But Dan knew at that minute she was the one that he needed to be with him.


End file.
